


Broken Promises

by lockewrites



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: Thranduil's banishment of Legolas has further unintended consequences.





	Broken Promises

Thranduil made decisions without you plenty of times, it wasn’t something you had a problem with. He was king, he had say over all things and sometimes decisions had to be made in the moment. You had been married to him for years, meaning you knew his temper could get the best of him but you always found him to be level headed when his decisions would affect your son. However this time, Legolas was affected in a way that it seemed only you understood and yet you were unaware of what was to happen.

You were aware of Thranduil’s animosity towards Tauriel but you had thought he would place it aside for once. You thought he would care more about the dwarves than the antics of a Silvan elf. Your thoughts were wrong. Tauriel had taken it upon herself to leave Mirkwood, possibly in search of the dwarves you thought, but it was a foolish mistake. Thranduil had ordered the gates closed, you knew her disobedience would get her punished. When Legolas went after her you were worried but knew your own sons capabilities. He would be able to survive.

Oblivious to the fact that Tauriel had been banished you went around Mirkwood as usual. It was only when one of the guards was murmuring about her banishment. You didn’t stop to question him, you knew your husband well enough to know he would do such a thing. Searching for Thranduil you found him sitting on the throne, alone.

“I can’t believe you!” you shouted at him.

He turned his head in your direction but didn’t respond. You knew he was aware of what you were speaking about.

“Have you no love for our son!”

He stood at that, walking down the steps before coming to be directly in front of you.

“I care for our son, but it was his decision to go after her” he spoke low and firm.

“You know his feelings for her. You know he will not obey your orders. You are foolish” you spoke.

“I’m not the foolish one, you treat Legolas as if he were unable to make his own decisions”

You weren’t backing down. He may be your husband but Legolas was your son, out of Mirkwood and amongst dangers. Yet he turned from you, walking back up to sit on his throne once more.

“He is our son. Apparently you do not seem to care about his wellbeing. You can come find me when you are ready to continue the conversation.”

With that you stormed out of the throne room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
